


I want the guts and glory

by quiznakandbeyond (magizoologist)



Series: FOB Inspired Voltron Blurbs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/quiznakandbeyond
Summary: KEITH KOGANE--This one is much shorter than the others, and centers around Keith (and Lance) in Season One





	I want the guts and glory

**Author's Note:**

> KEITH KOGANE  
> \--  
> This one is much shorter than the others, and centers around Keith (and Lance) in Season One

Keith couldn’t deny that he was proud of himself - if it hadn’t been for him, none of the paladins would be here right now. He was the reason that they were the paladins of Voltron. Although, he did find it a bit peculiar that the blue lion hummed for him but chose Lance. He was actually a _little_ bit jealous.

The two hadn’t ever actually interacted much, in his memory anyway, but knew that the other thought of them as rivals - which was enough to make Keith feel competitive. And he was going to prove himself. He was going to win. Everything.


End file.
